


Wedding Bells!

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: You and I [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babies, Baptism, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nursing, POV Outsider, Post Mpreg, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Emma's POV on a very special day!





	

Emma carefully applied her blood red lipstick in the small mirror hanging above the dresser in the room she shared with Raven.  It matched her nail polish a gave her look the perfect finishing touch. She delicately patted her carefully pinned hair and perched a small cap atop her head at just the right angle.

She was in a light grey suit dress with matching heels. She preened at her flawless complexion.

“Ready Emma?”

She turned to see Kitty standing at the door, nervously smoothing her hands down her pale yellow day dress. They’d pin curled her hair the night before and it had come out perfect. Emma gave her an appraising once over, noting the way Kitty relaxed once she’d met her seal of approval.

“I am. Are the other girls?”

Kitty grimaced, “when are they ever on time?”

Emma rolled her eyes and strolled down the hall at a clip to the room Angel and Kitty shared, she stepped into the open doorway to find the two gossiping heartily while trying to pin Raven’s unfashionably long tresses into a style she’d seen in a French magazine.

“We haven’t got time for this!” Kitty sighed impatiently, toe tapping on the polished wood floor.

“We’ll make it on time, Janos said his boyfriend will drive us,” Angel smirked, proud to be dishing out news the rest of them hadn’t heard.

Raven gaped at her in the mirror, “ _Shut up!_ Janos has a boyfriend before I do? Never mind! I’m not going. I can never show my face in public again!” she cried dramatically.

Emma snorted, “You make Janos sound like a leper. He’s sweet and far more patient than you when it comes to back labor.”

Raven looked affronted but sat patiently while Emma shooed Angel away to find her shoes while she gave Raven a quick yet elegant pinned French braid.

She eyed them all closely as she did each morning before they went about their assigned duties for the day. Raven looked classic in Emma’s borrowed lipstick and a crisp white blouse and calf length tulip skirt with a spray of red roses embroidered along one side. Angel was in a gauzy light pink number with her hair pinned in a braided coronet. Kitty quickly checked her roommate’s pins with a satisfied nod. She had a way with unruly hair probably because of her own hard to tame curls.

“Alright, I think we’ll make a decent showing of ourselves,” Emma gave them a pleased half smile and glanced at her wrist watch, “but not unless we leave right now!”

They hurried down the stairs, prepared to hop on their bikes if Janos hadn’t come through. The rushed out the door to find him leaning against a clunky flower delivery truck speaking softly to a large ruddy man with pale blue eyes and Slavic features.

“We’re riding in _that_?” Raven asked, voice colored with disdain. Emma gave her a sharp elbow to the ribs and smiled at the men.

Janos was wearing a mid gray suit that very nearly clashed with her outfit. This is why they coordinated. But Janos had always played by his own rules. Emma grit her teeth and marched down the stairs, greeting the man _Azazel? Really?_ And allowing him to give her a hand up into the back of the truck. She took a handkerchief out of her bag and fanned it out over the slatted wooden bench before sitting; not wanting her skirt to be stained with lord knew what.

The rest of the girls clambered in after her and did the same while Janos rode up front with his _friend_. They all raised their eyebrows at his proclamation and he had the good grace to blush before shuffling around to the passenger’s seat.

Emma smirked at his retreating form; they’d ply him with whiskey and have the real story out of him by midnight.

The truck rumbled to a start and they all braced themselves for a bumpy ride.

“At least the church is close!” Kitty yelped as she nearly flew out of her seat on a sharp turn.

Emma couldn’t help but agree, she wondered if there was a nice way of declining a return trip. Fortunately when they arrived, Azazel made his excuses as he helped them out of the vehicle. Apparently he had to get to work. Emma was more than a little relieved and judging from the looks on the others faces they privately agreed.

They didn’t even pretend not to watch as Janos got a kiss on the cheek and a whispered endearment. Azazel waved to them and was off. They turned to their fellow midwife with glee.

“Janos!”

“How long has this been going on?”

“You have to invite him by for proper introductions!”

“Where did you meet him?”

He heaved a reluctant sigh before opening his mouth to speak, they all fell into a giddy silence. Then his eyes gleamed with mischief as he looked at Emma from head to toe, “We almost match.”

She stiffened imperceptibly, shooting Angel a glare out of the corner of her eye as she hid a giggle behind her hand.

“You should be happy Az kissed me, or Constable Summers might get the wrong idea,” he smirked and sauntered inside, offering Kitty and Angel each an arm as he headed up the steep stone steps.

Emma glanced around almost frantically only to catch the aforementioned Constable's eye as he strolled down the opposite sidewalk. He grinned and raised a hand to his cap, dipping his head as he did so. She blushed and returned his smile before quickly looking away.

Had that just happened? Emma was left stunned for a moment. Raven stepped to her and looped their arms conspiratorially. “As much as you were teasing me about Dr. McCoy when you have your eye set on a policeman!” she crowed brightly.

Emma felt her face heat an unbecoming shade of red, “He’s a friend. That’s all,” she said, averting her gaze from her roommates knowing eyes.

“That’s all for now, but we’ll see about that,” Raven sang, her usual cocky self.

“Oh? And will we see about you and Dr. McCoy as well?” she couldn’t help asking.

Raven gave her a soft look as they made their way up the steps, “Well, sure. Tell me you don’t want what Charles has someday.” She grimaced at her word choice. “I mean obviously not _Erik_ or _triplets_. But love and a family of your own?”

Emma pursed her lips at the pang Ravens words sent through her, “But with a policeman?” she asked uncertainly after a short pause.

“Why not?” Raven gave her arm a gentle squeeze as they stepped into the shady cool of the chapel.

Why not indeed.

~~

Emma, Raven, And Kitty were each given the honor of holding one of the girls through their parents' wedding ceremony.

They’d agreed to a Church of England wedding, though apparently they were also planning a Jewish ceremony when Erik’s sister had time to visit.

Kitty and Erik had hit it off, talking about which Rabbi would be willing to oversee his marriage to a goy. They’d even slipped into Yiddish at one point, which had made Charles beam with delight.

The grooms were happy to see them all, or at least Charles insisted they were. Erik’s face said otherwise, but it didn’t seem like a good idea to argue. The babies being all of four weeks old were far more difficult to impress with their mere presence.

The ceremony was well attended by the couples’ friends and neighbors. The local priest had been only too happy to make room in his weekday schedule to place the lords blessing on this clearly fecund union.

He’d even agreed to quickly baptize the babies while they were all gathered, which explained the lacy white gowns each infant was wearing.  

The wedding ceremony passed in a few sweet moments that brought tears to many an eye. Erik and Charles looked completely enraptured with one another, like they couldn't believe their luck to have found one another and be standing in their Sunday best proclaiming that love for all the world to see. They shared a brief kiss and exchanged rings with trembling fingers and a heartfelt embrace.

Emma was honored to state Lorna’s full name and hold her up for her blessing. She caught Charles’ eye where he stood watching, arms wrapped around Erik’s arm as he leaned against his husband with a warm smile. He looked so blissfully happy. She thought back to Raven’s earlier words. Would she want that with Scott? She pushed it to the back of her mind to think on later.

Lorna took her sprinkle of water very well, simply turning her face towards Emma with a little moue of distaste. Nina let out a resounding shriek before settling back into Kitty’s arms with a whimper. Anya on the other hand threw a full fit and would not be soothed by Raven. She wouldn’t be soothed by Erik or Charles either until he draped a cloth over her head and shyly nursed her for a few moments under Erik’s doting gaze.

For one heart stopping moment the other two had tensed at their sisters wails and it had seemed they were all going to have a meltdown, fortunately the moment passed and they were able to carry on with a light cold lunch packed by the congratulatory mothers of the neighborhood.

~~

“Thank you so much for coming!” Charles gushed as they lowered the babies into their pram. “It means the world to me. You were my first friend in London, Emma. I can’t thank you enough.”

She gave him a genuine smile and allowed a brief hug before stepping back and adjusting her dress. Charles chuckled at her mannerisms and finagled the promise of a visit sometime soon. Well, she had to see to her patients after all.

~~

She and the other midwives left the church ahead of most of the other guests, needing to organize for their health clinic the following day. They were walking along slowly, making their way back to the Nurses Home at a leisurely pace, and teasing Janos about his ‘friend’ when Emma suddenly found herself walking alone.

She glanced back to see her friends several places behind her apparently dallying over nothing. She quirked an eyebrow and made to head back to them when a gentle hand cupped her elbow. She looked up in surprise into the face of Officer Summers.

“Constable,” she said, surprised.

“Nurse Frost, I saw you leave the chapel. I’m heading in the direction of the Nurses' Home. Perhaps we could walk together?” he asked with a smile. She wondered with a flutter if he had waited in the area for the service to be over. It seemed likely.

Emma glanced over her shoulder only to get a _not-at-all-subtle_ thumbs-up from Raven and a shooing motion from Angel.

At least Kitty and Janos were engaged in what was clearly a fake conversation about pickling methods. She gave an internal groan at the bemused look Constable Summers was darting between her and them.

Best to nip this in the bud before it became awkward. She tucked her hand into the bend of his elbow with her customary half smile, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Thanks to Cas_Cas for requesting another scene about the Midwives and what they've been up to! What do you think of their group dynamics? Did you like the girls and Janos? What do you think of their possible future lovers? I live for your comments! You guys keep me so motivated! XOXO


End file.
